


Offerings At The Shrine

by carvedwhalebones (fuckyeahlucifersupernatural)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/carvedwhalebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daud and Corvo do their best to share The Outsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offerings At The Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> _This is dedicated to arcanebond!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **My Dishonored Tumblr Blog:** carvedwhalebones.tumblr.com

The Marked, one way or another, always find some sort of way to pay their respects to their dark-eyed benefactor. Some craft runes, others conquer cities, and the rest try to manipulate the power he has given them to form elaborate gifts. With Corvo and Daud, they offer themselves up in varying bits and pieces. Attention. Time. Awe. Lips. Fingers. Teeth. They offer it all at once and The Outsider accepts it. It’s not because such a thing has never been offered before or that the concept of “bodily” (a term used rather loosely in his case) exchange has never intrigued him. Rather, the reason his interest is piqued and has agreed to partake in such an offering is due to the fact that it comes from the both of them in unison. The surprise is in the fact that Daud and Corvo are inhabiting the same space and not spilling the other’s blood. It was surprising enough that Corvo spared Daud a decade or so ago, but this? Fate has dealt an interesting hand to have Daud and Corvo cross paths once more. The Outsider can only wonder what will come from the second act of this story.

The shrine behind them has managed to block the Serkonan sun attempting to squeeze into the room, the littered lanterns the only source of light. Outside the world is loud and busy, but in here it’s quiet save for the sound of breathing and the ground groaning whenever they move. The Outsider sits in the middle of the room, tangible and watching the shadows cast nonsensical shapes and lines across Corvo and Daud’s bodies. They have thrown down long forgotten cushions, decorative pillows and excess fabric that isn’t too twisted into the shrine for him. They have put aside a history of animosity and distrust to pay him homage, at least for the moment. The night is still young.

The Outsider sits in comfort, bare of his clothing, giving off the impression that he’s some prized possession on display. The thought is amusing, at best. He wonders how much stock they put into the appearance he wears or if they do at all.

Daud quickly pulls his attention back when he realizes it has been lost, his mouth nipping at the already redden skin. Corvo has marked his neck, chest and, now, thighs with his teeth and fingers. Only now does Daud do the same, curiously going over each imprint of Corvo’s teeth with his own. The Outsider wonders if Daud is attempting to erase Corvo’s mark with his own, but Daud lacks the force behind it. He simply deepens the indentions, never quite breaking skin, far more mindful. He makes sure that his lips are the last thing each patch of his skin encounters. 

Despite the years he has known the two, he is treated with newness. Holy places are never besieged by light or easy to find. Often they are tucked away in the dark and indecipherable. Daud and Corvo try to decipher and understand him as if he’s some temple, leaving no inch of him unexplored. Corvo touches him with confidence and a realistic sense of reverence, knowing he will not break and that he will always remain something far from human. Yet he often wanders back to the places he has previously touched, relearning them, much to Daud’s dismay. Daud differs in that he takes his time, but touches him with a sense of possessiveness. He goes over Corvo’s touches and his markings over and over again. He touches them and scours for new flesh he can mark as his own. He’s not so willing to let Corvo touch The Outsider so recklessly, but he feels as if he has no right to snap at the Lord Protector. So Daud soothes every agitated mark on The Outsider with his rough hands and rough lips, something that continues to tickle the entity’s interest.

The Lord Protector leaves color on his pallid skin, ringlets of his teeth making their home on the soft flesh of his thighs. The Outsider tangles his fingers into the short locks now sitting on Corvo’s head, his attention leaving Daud and turning to Corvo who is nosing his way closer to his groin. 

Pleasure is felt differently for The Outsider, a sort of ebb and flow of heat and interest. He sits with anticipation as Corvo’s mouth draws near. Yet he’s given another surprise, a pleased sound leaving his mouth when it is Daud who wraps a possessive hand around him first. Fingers form a loose grip around his cock and something like a lost moan and a thick sigh merge and leave The Outsider. 

The retired assassin’s gaze briefly seeks out Corvo before he’s kissing his way to the top of his cock. Corvo watches for a moment before returning between The Outsider’s thighs in response, dragging his tongue across the sensitive flesh beneath Daud’s hand. It’s a combination of lips and tongue, along with calloused hands running across skin, that has the entity more than content. It’s a fight for attention and an unspoken competition between the two. Soft, curious noises leave The Outsider’s chapped lips as they continue to spoil him with touch. 

When Daud and Corvo, eventually, begin to become more comfortable being shoulder-to-shoulder with the other, their mouths dangerously too close as they lick the salt off of The Outsider’s skin, does something akin to a groan leave The Outsider’s lips. How quickly do Corvo’s fingers run across his skin feverishly and Daud take him into his mouth with enthusiasm. The Outsider suspects that this is his doing that is making them work together. The irony is palpable and the dark-eyed god can’t help but give a semblance of a smile.

The Outsider eases himself onto the makeshift pile they have made for him, stretching his back out, his hand leaving Corvo’s hair. Heat thrums pleasantly throughout his tangible frame, pliable against the two as they continue to pull whatever noises they can out of him. Occasionally he’ll let his hips rise, pushing himself further into Daud’s mouth until the assassin is humming around him, almost managing to stir a shiver out of the entity. It’s an intoxicating distraction from Corvo’s wandering fingers that have slipped further down, gently trying to wiggle their way in. 

Corvo does his best to ease each digit in and stretch him out. It’s his turn to take his time and despite how tempting it would be to sit up and watch Corvo at work, Daud’s mouth is a continual distraction. 

Corvo only stops when he’s satisfied and moves to give Daud room between the entity’s thighs. Daud hides his surprise at the gesture rather poorly. The Outsider’s eyes follow Corvo, intrigued, before returning to Daud. 

The assassin adjusts himself before he’s easing in, hands groping at his waist until they slide down onto his hips, holding him there. Daud is already breathless by the time his hips are flushed against the underside of The Outsider’s thighs. His skin feels feverish and he watches, as if caught in a trance, how well they look put together. 

Daud has a vague idea Corvo is somewhere nearby and doing something, but his eyes remain on The Outsider. He wonders if he’s allowed to kiss the god and the idea that that is more of an outrageous request then this right here baffles him. He keeps his inquiry to himself, letting his words become swallowed with the hungry noises leaving him as he picks up his pace. He settles with letting his lips kiss the god’s chest whenever he leans down. That will do for now.

When Corvo nudges at Daud, trading places with the assassin, he’s a bit more relentless. Corvo pulls louder noises out of The Outsider and The Outsider touches Corvo in turn. His hand grazes Corvo’s cheekbone, slips down across his jaw...

Daud bites his tongue and watches, relieved only when Corvo trades with The Outsider on his spot on the ground. Daud can see all the teeth marks and bruises they have left on his body when he sits up, the dim lighting illuminating the front of his frame. They are Corvo’s teeth, but they all have been tempered by Daud, an oddly soothing thought to the assassin. Daud watches the god follow Corvo’s direction, coaxed to let his back lay flushed against Corvo’s chest. There is The Outsider is exposed to Daud, watching Corvo’s cock disappear and reappear into the entity. Unable to catch sight of Corvo’s face, he drowns in the maddening heat in his gut that stirs the longer he watches. He thinks of moving closer, of touching The Outsider, but he wills himself to stay put.

Daud watches the way Corvo’s branded hand glides across The Outsider’s stomach before it’s trailing upward, settling low and loose on his neck. He watches the way Corvo picks up his pace and turns The Outsider’s moans into something sweeter and breathier. If Daud moves a bit to the left he can see The Outsider’s head tilted back, pink lips parted as he continues to issue out appreciative noises. Daud can already feel his skin go feverish. 

Selfishly he moves back to The Outsider, refusing to wait if that is what he was meant to do. Daud dips down and kisses the spot where Corvo’s hand once laid on his stomach and he can hear The Outsider give a sound in acknowledgement. If Corvo has any qualms about this, he doesn’t make it known. Daud continues kissing The Outsider’s stomach, sighing against his chilled skin when cool fingers brush the top of his head. _Good._ He has The Outsider’s attention and that makes his lips quirk into a smirk, raising his head to eye the god. 

Licking his lips, positioning himself between both Corvo and The Outsider’s legs, he pushes his cock in. Corvo slows his pace and nothing more, almost waiting to see if Daud is actually going to follow through on this. The Outsider eyes him, head turned to the side, dark eyes watching Daud’s brows furrow in concentration. The entity hisses and whines when the assassin manages to squeeze his way through, nearly muffled by the heady sound Corvo is giving out from underneath. Corvo’s hips buck into The Outsider and Daud, hastily, pushes his way in further. The Outsider is shifting against them both, wiggling as he tries to get used to the sensation of being overly filled. Daud has to hold onto his hips to still him, breathing harshly and already close. He won’t last long if The Outsider keeps on fidgeting.

The Outsider whines and Daud feels ruined.

The Outsider’s fingers dig into Corvo underneath him when they move in unison. All the entity can do is hold on as he embraces this new sensation. Corvo’s mouth is somewhere hot against the nape of his neck and Daud’s fingers are bruising his hips, overwhelming the teeth marks left by them both on his hipbones. Once again, they’re working together seamlessly and there is a chuckle lost in-between their grunts and groans. Daud swears something unintelligible before his hips stutter, Corvo following behind him. They stay like that, molded against the other. Corvo buries his nose into The Outsider’s hair and Daud rubs the new bruises he left on the god’s hips. With reluctance, they slip away. Daud and Corvo shake with exertion and a post-coital haze, not quite trusting themselves to stand on their feet. 

The Outsider rises up smoothly, composed in the dim room despite the smear of red and purple across his skin. He regards them all with interest as he rises to his feet, observing them both and their offering: _Attention. Time. Awe. Lips. Fingers. Teeth._ He must admit, he is quite pleased with this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!


End file.
